


Beginnings

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Bull (TV 2016), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Penelope Garcia is asked to come to New York by Cable to help TAC upgrade their internet and other forms of cyber security in the office . She doesn’t count on losing her heart to Dr. Jason Bull  after business is done
Relationships: Jason Bull and Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“ I don’t do this kind of thing .” Penelope said while she was entangled in emerald green silk sheets and his arms She had come to New York as a business request to help someone who knew her skill set make the corporate office where she worked more cyber secure . She had not expected Jason Bull. She knew about him and had read a few papers he had written and he was beautiful even if that wasn’t the accurate term for the moment .  
Jason’s hand held one of hers. “ You mean you don’t do something you want just for you ?”  
She turned her head to face him. “ I don’t have wild totally mad with abandon screaming howler monkey sex with a man who I just restructured the entire cyber world at his place of business when said man is a paying client.”  
He laughed. “ Well I have been compared to a lot of things but never a howler monkey. You are definitely unique Penelope.”  
“ I’ve heard that one before . Usually right before the wow this has been really amusing but I don’t think it’s going to happen again speech . So why don’t I save us the awkward goodbye and call myself a car.” She moved to the edge of the bed that they were in and away from him.  
“ It’s late. This is my home , at least stay the night . If you want to leave in the morning , let me take you to breakfast and show you the town before you have to get your flight. “  
“ All right you are very charming Jason. And I must admit this bed is a lot more comfortable than the one in my hotel . I’ll stay and I don’t fly back until Sunday. “  
He wrapped his arms around her gently. “ Well then at least I have you to myself for a few more days.”  
“ Yes you do though at some point I will need to check in with my team. I don’t like to be out of touch width them for too long. “  
“ I’m sure they won’t replace you . How many people who were once named The Black Queen end up with the FBI anyway?”  
“ So you know about that , I was wondering how long it would take before my skill set came up on conversation. Though I didn’t expect it to be when I was wearing your button down shirt and my panties underneath it .”  
He ran a hand over a strand of her hair that had a newly applied lavender streak in it. She and Cable had gotten matching ones a few days before.  
“ It doesn’t matter what you did before I met you . I know why.” His lips touched an area below her earlobe.  
“ I think I need a bath, Do you want to order something in for what meal is this dinner or I can cook.”  
“ You go and have a nice bath and let me handle dinner . I know you don’t eat a lot of meat but I might have an idea.”  
“ All right should I dress up or is it casual?”  
“ We’re going to be in my kitchen so there’s no dress code.”  
“ Good because I am almost at the point of needing to do laundry with my dressier clothes hat I packed .”  
“ Wear whatever, I do like how you look in jeans however .”  
“ Then jeans it shall be, See you in a little while .”  
She got ouf of his bed and pulled on a fuzzy robe that said Wonder Woman on the back and looked well worn . He made a note to get her a new one before she went home .  
She gathered a few bath things and some clothing and headed to his bathroom .  
Jason stood up and stretched slowly before he pulled on a white t shirt and some navy blue sweatpants. Then he headed to the kitchen to see what he had for a meal she would like .  
He knew when she left in a few days that it could be the last time he saw her . But he was just going to enjoy whatever this was until they both found out where it would all go from here .


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Penelope spend the day together exploring the city and enjoying each other’s company

The following day Jason had taken Penelope out to a small diner for breakfast that served peanut butter and banana pancakes which she loved on her once a month brunch with Derek at home . She smiled and swallowed some coffee slowly that had just the right amount of hazelnut syrup in it . “ So this place is cozy and I am sure it feels like home to you when you’re not working on a weekend at TAC.”  
“ It does and we don’t have a case right now so I’m free .”  
“ Where are we going after we finish breakfast ?”  
“ I have some things to show you . I hope you’ll like them.”  
“ All right I can let you play tour guide . I’ve been here for work but I spent most of my time at one of the NYPD precincts with other FBI agents and on my screens. Not exactly a fun time on that trip.” She swallowed another bite of her pancakes slowly .  
Jason patted her arm. “ I’m sorry you didn’t get to see the better parts of the city when you were here , but now I can make that up to you .”  
“ Good I’m glad I packed some comfortable shoes if we are going to be walking. My heels while they look pretty don’t work for city blocks very well.”  
“ You’re fine .” He said as they finished eating and then he paid the bill.  
“ I’m buying dinner.”  
“ We’ll discuss that when we get there . They walked out of the restaurant and over to a store that was nearby . Penelope saw a deep blue bathrobe with the words Shining Star and little stars on the sleeves. “ Can I go in and see how much that is? My current robe though it has sentimental value for me is getting worn out .”  
“ Sure we can go in and look at it.” He smiled knowing she would be going home with it no matter what . They opened the door and went inside to where the rack of robes were .  
Penelope found one in her size and looked at the price tag. “ I shouldn’t but I do have a few extra dollars from selling a video game app two months ago.” She picked up the hanger that the robe was on. “ Let me , consider it kind of a New York gift that is better than one of those tourist t shirts for you to wear at home “  
“ Well thank you , I will be wanting something like that too but perhaps in a nice cozy hooded sweatshirt , maybe pink .”  
“ I’m sure we can find one of those for you .” He laughed softly and then pulled out his credit card and paid for her robe. The clerk said “ Oh Dr. Bull I wanted to thank you again. Your team helped my brother keep being a paramedic which he loves after that accident call. He would have lost everything had the case gone against him .”  
“ You’re welcome, I do what I do to help people who need it and Hector did. Say hello to him for me .”  
She smiled. “ I will and this robe happens to have a twenty percent discount . The designer is phasing out the line in a few weeks. “ She ran his credit card and gave him the slip to sign.  
“ Thank you Maria. “  
“ You’re welcome the robe will be very soft and warm for your friend .”  
“ Thank you .”, Penelope smiled . “ I like a good fuzzy robe when fall is coming. You can feel the crispness in the air in the morning.”  
“ Are you from New York?”  
“ No Virginia, I’m here in business with Dr. Bull’s company . I fly back home tommorrow.”  
“ Well enjoy your time here and I am sure you will love the robe as well.”  
“ I know and thank you .” Penelope left carrying the bag that the robe was in and they headed to a waiting car.   
“ Well now I think we will find you that hooded sweatshirt .”  
She smiled. “ You wouldn’t happen to have one from TAC would you ?”   
“ You know what I do, there are a few extra in my office closet and one might just happen to be the color you like. “  
“ Well then that’s the one I will take. It will say New York and I believe your name in small letters so that will be fine .” She smiled .  
“ All right we’ll get it after we go to the Empire State Building and Yankee Stadium .”


	3. Flowers and a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is back to work . Jason sends her some flowers to her office . Her father figure Rossi knows about them but won’t tell anyone before she is ready . He is also happy that Penelope found someone for her .

Penelope had gone back to work with the team. One case blurred into another and then one day she was sitting in her lair when there was a tap on the doorframe . David Rossi stood there with a vase of blue tulips in one hand .  
“ They just brought this up from security for you .”  
“ And you were sweet enough to bring it into me so that I didn’t have to go down to the front desk and get it . She smiled at him  
“ Also because I have learned some discretion the hard way kitten. I hope your friend who sent these is a good man.” Penelope flushed a little. “ He is, he remembered that these are the only flowers that don’t bother my allergies . But he’s in New York and I’m here .” She played with one of her brightly colored ink pens for a moment correcting a note for herself on a printout ..   
“ So you had some pleasure when you were there on business?”  
“ Yes I did I found something special for me.”  
“ Good I’ll let you get back to work, I have a pile of old paperwork to feed the shredder. That was something I didn’t miss when I was retired .”  
Peneloe smiled. “ Nobody ever misses that .  
He left and she opened the card to her flowers .  
“ Missing you my dear.”— Jason  
She put the card into her purse and then placed the flowers near some of the toys and soft animals on her second desk away from her babies . He was making this hard to keep to herself . The old Penelope would have wanted to scream it from the rooftops that she had found someone . But that was then and this was now . If this could be real she didn’t want to say anything too soon and potentially screw it up.  
She knew he would want to talk to her soon or see her.   
She found her personal non work cell phone and then scrolled through the names on it for his contact information . She got into her text messaging feature and sent the following message . “ I got these gorgeous flowers from a certain admirer of mine . Very nice Doctor Bull. Someone knows about me having a friend but I can trust him. He is like a father to me. This is housecleaning day so no case for me. Hope you are having a good day in the city . I will text you again soon . You are so sweet — P  
She smiled when the text went through. And she knew Rossi would stay quiet until she was ready to share .   
Meanwhile at TAC : Jason was doing some clearing out of his own. He said “ Chunk can you come in here please?”  
Chuck did as he asked . “ Do you need some new suits for court Jason?”  
“ No those are fine, I was thinking that I might want a few more casual things for when I’m not busy . Say some softer sweaters and I don’t know jeans .”  
Chunk nodded. “ All right I’ll bring you in a few catalogs and you can place some orders. You seem different lately. In a more relaxed mode when we aren’t on a case.”  
“ Well sometimes it’s good not to put all of my energy in one area. I’ve learned that there are other things to pay attention to.”  
“ Al right let me get those catalogs and for what it’s worth I like this part of you Jason, whatever brought it out I’m glad to see it.”  
“ Thank you . it’s good to re-evaluate now and then. Keeps us learning and makes me sharper for work when I need to be.”  
Chunk left Bull’s office and went to his desk to get some casual but office friendly menswear catalogs off of his desk . Whatever had brought about this change in his boss seemed positive. He would go with it and was glad hat Bull seemed happy and just less lonely than he could be at times.


	4. Tender Loving Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason isn’t feeling well after catching a cold that Benny brought into TAC. Penelope comes to take care of him however and make it all better

“ Jason your voice sounds a little off , are you feeling okay ? “ Penelope asked while on Face Time with him form her own personal Mac Book laptop.   
“ Benny brought a cold in and I think I’m catching it.”, He rubbed his nostrils with the back of his hand for a moment. “   
“ Well when you go home there are some cold things in the bottom of the side table that you don’t use. They should help you feel a lot better bear.” She called him that sometimes because to her he could be cuddly like a soft huggable teddy . They saw each other one weekend a month and were enjoying what they had together .  
“ I think I am going to call it an early night and head home. We’re not working on a case right now sold files ar being digitized and then shredded . I am glad we talked dear. ‘’ ‘’ I’ll call you later. ‘’   
‘’ All right’’ , Penelope replied. ‘’ Feel better try the tea in the blue box with the little stars . It will help you feel less congested and also get some sleep . “   
“ I’ll have it first thing and then I will call you later .” “ I love you Penelope.”  
“ I love you back Dr. Bull.” She said that to be playful with him and flirt a little .  
After Jason finished the phone call he went out to where the team was gathered around talking. “ I’m going to call it an early night . Why don’t you all come in an hour later tomorrow.” He cleared his throat a little for a moment.  
Marissa stood and rested her hand on his arm. “ Feel better Jason.”  
He smiled a little. “ I will, I think some sleep will help.” “ I’ll let you know if I am working from home tomorrow or not .”  
“ All right .” She nodded as he walked through the door with less of a spring in his step than usual so she knew he didn’t feel well.  
“ I think he caught this cold that I brought in.” Benny had hot tea in front of him that he had squirted honey into before .   
“ I’ve never seen Dr. Bull sick before, should I be scared?” Cable asked as she turned form her computer monitor.  
“ No he usually stays away from everybody as much as possible and sometimes works from home. “ “ It’s been a while for me too.” Marissa said .  
“ Well let’s hope he feels better soon. “ , Chunk said .

Sometime later : Jason was at home and he had a fire in his fireplace after he had changed into some pajama pants and a soft white short sleeved shirt that he liked after hours. He had found Penelope’s cold supplies where she had said she had left them and opened one of the boxes of tissues inside her brightly colored bag. He took out two from the box and lifted them to his face for a moment. The sneeze that he had been fighting with all day at work finally happened not once but twice . He blew his nose but then sniffed softly afterwards. Just then his door buzzer went off. “ Yes ?” He wasn’t expecting any company that he could think of.  
“ Hey sweetheart .”  
He blinked for a moment. “ Oh well come on up.”  
“ On my way.” Penelope replied .  
He pushed the button for his outside door so she could walk into the hallway and then unlocked the second interior door for her to come inside . He knew hat she wasn’t supposed to visit for another week but she must have rearranged her schedule so she could come up now. Honestly he had to admit that he liked the idea of someone caring for him. It had been a very long time.  
She came inside wearing a dark blue pea coat with some silver dots on the sleeves. He smiled since it suited her along with her ankle high boots in bright read.  
“ How bad do you feel in a scale of one to ten?” Penelope asked softly  
“ Eleven.” He replied   
She came closer and hugged him for a moment . “ Poor baby why don’t you go and get comfy by that toasty fire and I’ll make you some nice tea.”  
“ Thank you Penelope , I appreciate you coming when I’m sick.”  
“ My team is at a mandatory conference on hostage negotiations this week so I was able to get away a week early . I don’t need to be back there until Monday morning so I can make this better for you .”  
“ Good, I just hope you don’t get it it’s miserable.”  
“ Well I’ll take my chances. I have vitamins and herbs keeping my immune system happy at the moment though.” Her hand touched his elbow gently and she sat on the couch and placed her small bag on the floor .


	5. Wounded Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More caretaking by Penelope . Will Dr. Bull be a good patient ? We shall see.

Jason reached for a box of tissues with a sigh and blew his nose again. He hated being sick .Then he felt Penelope lift his head gently from her lap. “ Sweetheart it sounds like you caught yourself one nasty cold. Poor Benny if he felt like this first .” She said softly as her fingers ran though his hair.   
“ Benny’s wa son his throat . He had a sniffle the first day and then it went south . He’s been loading up on hot tea with lots of honey . Between you and me Marissa has been bringing him chicken soup and making sure he drinks lots of juice.”  
“ Well it’s good that he has someone taking care of him. After all that’s also what I’m here for too.” She smiled.  
“ I think I want to curl up in bed for a while. Feel free to watch an old movie or have a nice bath since I know you’re quite fond of my tub.”  
“ Why don’t I tuck you in first, I can find things to do after that to entertain myself .” Penelope kissed his cheek gently .  
“ All right dear thank you , it’s been years since anyone for me .”  
“ Then it’s about time it happened again.” She smiled looking at him in his white t shirt and black pajama bottoms that looked soft and well worn so she knew he felt comfortable in them when he had them on. She went down the shirt hallway with him to his bedroom and smiled when she saw that the same sheets were on the bed from when they had met. Her face flushed a moment remembering what else she had done in that room the last times. He had been so sweet yet so passionate that night .  
“ Penelope where did you go just then?”  
“ Oh I was thinking about the last time I saw these sheets and what happened .” Her face flushed slightly   
“ I see that was one of the more memorable nights of my life in this room.”  
“ You are incredibly sweet Jason.” She moved their blankets so he could crawl into bed then.  
“ You’ll stay in here whene you’re ready to come to bed.” It wasn’t a question but a statement in his direct manner.   
“ Well yes of course silly.” She winked at him . “ I’m not sleepy yet . I want to read a while and check in with things at work . I’ll come in and snuggle who you later though.”  
“ Good.” He yawned a littlr.  
She kissed his forehead. “ Get some sleep Dr. Bull, it will help you feel a lot better.”


	6. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A steamy shower for Bull and Penelope and he continues to heal from a head cold .

Steam billowed out of the shower while he stood heee underneath the water. Penelope walked into the bathroom and placed a eucalyptus bath bomb in the back corner quietly . She knew it would help him breathe. For a moment she stood there looking at his back and then further down. She had a weakness for a slightly cuddly man . She thought a moment and then pulled off he lounging pants and her Batgirl t shirt hat she was wearing in Jason’s home and then stepped into the huge shower stall behind him. Her hand ran slowly down his back and he turned to face her. “ Honey.” There was a soft smile on his face.  
“ I thought you might want a little company in here .”  
He turned to face her then held her hands in his . “ Something smells different n here.” He sniffed a little   
“ I put a eucalyptus thing in the back of this huge man shower to help you breathe better. Sometimes colds can turn into sinus infections if you don’t get the gunk in your head out fast enough. “  
He nodded and skimmed his hand down her left hip . “ You ha e some, interesting body art , Babygirl?”  
“ That’s a thing Derek calls me. I got it in purple because it was what I was wearing that day. People on my team don’t even know about it honestly.”  
“ Well it’s your body and your business but I am glad you shared it with me .” He smoothed her hair out of her face and then pulled her into his arms slowly.  
“ Have you ever made love in a shower before Penelope?”  
“ No but then I have done a lot of new things with you Jason.”  
“ Just trust me I’ll be gentle .”  
“ All right .” She felt him move against the shower wall and then begin to kiss his way down her neck and jawline slowly. He sniffed for a moment and mumbled “ Damn cold.”  
Penelope leaned onto him and let him do what he wanted to do. She couldn’t get pregnant due to endometriosis and she had been on the pill for years .  
After some time she sighed. “ That was oh my god . Even when you have a miserable head cold you can still please a lady Dr. Bull.”  
He smiled . “ Now once we get out of here I might want to curl up in bed with you.”  
“ Good I would like that very much .”


	7. Meeting Her Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is introduced to Penelopes work family. She already knows the people at TAC from doin her business there .

On the next BAU team bar food night , Penelope had dressed casually for her with some jeans and a bright yellow scoop necked blouse over a matching tank top. When all of the team was there she said “ There is someone that makes me happy and I know I haven’t shared him with you all right. But I wanted to keep it to myself for a little while first .”  
Then Jason Bull walked around the corner and kissed Panelope’s cheek.  
“ This is Dr. Jason Bull. I met him a few months ago when I went to New York for a client. We try to see each other one weekend a month if we can. He was between cases so he had some time to come down and visit me.”  
“ Nice to meet everyone finally. Now the pictures I have seen have actual people behind them for me.”  
“ So you’re the reason BabyGirl doesn’t need caffeine on certain Monday mornings?” A muscular African American man in a black t shirt commented with a smile.  
“ You must be Derek , I’ve heard a lot about you .” Jason said   
“ I think I’ve read some of your papers online Dr. Bull. The one case study won’t be woman who was arrested for getting her son medical marijuana was very good. “  
Jason shrugged. “ So someone does read those things after all?”  
Rossi said “ Kind of how I feel about my books when I finish one.”  
“Actually Agent Rossi my in house council reads your books when he takes some down time . He’s a big fan.”  
“ It’s Dave and I have a copy of the one coming out next month . Let me know his name and I’ll sign it for him.”  
Jason smiled. “ Benny will be thrilled . Thank you .”  
Then food was ordered and some drinks.  
Jason had his arm wrapped around Penelope’s shoulder next to him. He could feel their eyes giving him the once over and hoped he measured up. He knew these people were Penelooe’s family and he wanted to make a good impression.   
“ How often do you have nights like this ?”  
“ We try once a month . It helps us unwind and get away from the job a bit.”  
“ I see , we sometimes go to my place in the Adirondacks when my team needs a break . Or I have been known to fly to Jamaica .”  
They nodded and began to munch on appetizers for a few minutes .  
“ Penelope is trying to talk me into getting a pet. She thinks it would be good for my stress level when I’m at work.”  
“ She’s got herself a cat named Leo .” Emily said .  
“ I see, I like dogs myself but a cat would make more sense with my schedule . I’m still thinking about it.” He held Penelopes hand in his .  
“ I’m sure its hard in New York to have space for animals .” JJ said .  
“ Well my ex wife got my old loft in TriBeCa which had plenty of space . The place I’m in now could fit a small dog and it Is pet friendly for the most part. I on the other hand got her brother who is one of the best damn litigators that I have ever met.”  
“ Wait would that be Benjamin Colon?”, Rossi asked.  
“ Yes it is .”  
“ He is pretty impressive . I know he prosecuted some scary people at the DA’s office up there.”  
“ He did m but now he uses his powers for good.” Jason chuckled.  
“ Sometime I’d like to see him in action.” Rossi commented  
“ I can make that happen.”


	8. She Needs Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope becomes ill at work. Only to find out she was pregnant but it was an ectopic pregnancy and she needs surgery. Bull will go and be by her side and help her heal .

Jason was wining off on some files that Benny had placed on his desk that afternoon when his cell phone beeped with the name Derek Morgan showing on the screen. “ Derek how are you?”  
“ I’m okay ha e you talked to Penelope in the past few days?”  
“ We have been texting . When she Face Timed me last night after I got home she said she wasn’t feeling so well, what happened?”  
“ She fainted at the office earlier. They are running tests but she may have had an ectopic pregnancy or something . We’re all here in the emergency room of St. Paul’s.”  
“ I’m on my way down . All she said to me was that it was her girl week. If they let people in to see her before I can fly down , hold her hand for me and tell her I’m on my way as soon as possible. We’re between clients right now so it’s kind of catch up on our desk piles right now .”  
“ Sorry Jason I hated to tell you about it this way but she is going to need you to help her heal . We’re all here for her too but it’s not the same thing .”  
“ Derek don’t worry about it , I had to hear it sooner or later and I am glad it was from you . I’m on my way. I just have to get a quick bag packed and tell my team.”  
“ All right I’ll tell the others you’re coming and BabyGirl as soon as I get to see her .”  
“ Tell her I love her.”  
“ You know it be careful flying down.”  
“ I’m going to have a friend of mine do it , he’s a good pilot.”  
“ Good enough we’ll see you when you get here.”  
The conversation was finished and Bull stepped out into the main room. “ I’m going to be away for a few days. There was a medical situation with Penelope and she needs me to be there for her. Since we are between clients right now I know that this place wil be fine.”  
Benny looked at Jason for a moment . “ Can you use a friend?” He asked casually  
“ I think that might be a good idea .” “ Can you pack a few things quickly?” “ Joe will do the flying.”  
“ Sure I ha e a spare bag with casual th8ngs here that can go . I just need to check on my cat Jet for a few minutes .”   
“ All right I’ll meet you down in the lobby in a few minutes then.”  
Marissa said “ Give Penelope our love and let us know how she is.”  
Cable went to her desk and got a brightly wrapped package . “ Here is something for Penelope to hug . People need those when something hurts.”  
Jason smiled. “ Thank you I am sure she will love whatever this is. Then he headed back to his office for a moment to close things down.  
Marissa said “ Benny.” Her voice was soft.  
“ Yeah?”  
“ Take cafe of him. I can tell he’s worried even if he is trying to put up a good front.”   
“ I will,I know he cares for Penelope a lot. He hasn’t been there since Izzy. I’ve got his back.”  
“ Good.”, Marissa nodded   
Hen Benny went to gather his th8gns for the trip. He was going to be visiting Virginia it seemed and meeting some of Jason and Penelopes friends too.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is in the hospital being prepped for surgery to take care of her ectopic pregnancy . Jason is by her side and Benny flew to Virginia with him for moral support .

Jason and Benny walked into the waiting area of the hospital where Penelope was. He saw Derek walking toward him and went to talk to him.   
“ How is Penelope?”   
“ They’re prepping her for surgery right now. The tests showed that it was an ectopic pregnancy . So hey have to go in and remover her left Fallopian tube and ovary . “  
“ Can I see her?” Jason asked quietly .  
“ Yes she’s down the hall in the second room. Go ahead she needs you right now. “ Derek gave Jason a squeeze on the shoulder as he walked down the hall to the rest of the team and to sit down and wait for a while.  
Benny said “ I’m Benjamin Colon, I work with Bull. My friends usually call me Benny .”  
“ Derek Morgan.” He held out his hand . “ I’ve been Penelopes best friend for a long time and I know she is really happy since Jason has been in her life.”  
Benny nodded. “ When Jason first met her I think he was gone . He hasn’t been that way since my sister. “  
“ Oh right , so how does that work your job I mean?”  
“ Well for a while it was rocky but my family has learned that this is what I want to do. Jason is like my brother so I couldn’t turn my back on him .”  
The twp men walked over to the chairs to sit down.  
A few of the other members of the team came over and introduced themselves and David Rossi handed Benny a signed copy of his new book before it came out in a few weeks .   
“ Wait how did you know I read these ? “ benny asked  
“ Jason mentioned your liked them when you got downtime at work so I thought you might as well have the newest one not of the presses.”  
“ Thank you Agent Rossi I appreciate it , it’s an honor to meet you.”  
“ It’s Dave , Benny besides I understand you were the one who took down a few scary people when you were with the DA’s office .”  
“ In another life. Now I used my inner pit bull as Jason would call it for good reasons. I wasn’t meant to be a criminal prosecutor though it took me a while to realize it.”  
Dace nodded as a pretty brunette walked over with low heeled boots and black pants with a red buttoned down shirt .  
“ I’m Emily Prentiss . I work with Penelope.” A light floral scent wafted off of her.  
“ Benny Colon , I’m in house legal council for TAC and Bull.”  
“ So you call him Bull?”  
“ Sometimes and once in a while in a certain mood a few other things. “ “ But we all have our moments Agent Prentiss.”  
“ Wait how did you know I was an agent ?”   
“ You have some authority about you but I like it .”  
She smiled. “ Well I might want to get to know you better Benny while you’re here.”   
“ I’d like that .” There were sodas and snacks around so Benny went for his usual Coke and some pretzels on a small plate .  
Two doors down:  
Jason sat in a chair opposite Penelope’s bedside and held her hand in his. “ I’m here beautiful .” He soda softly .  
“ Jason .” She said groggily and blinked. “ How did you know?”  
“ Derek watches out for you and he called me. Benny and I came down together.”  
One tear slid down her face, “ I’m sorry I didn’t know that I was pregnant.”  
His hand wiped the tear off of her cheek. “ It’s all right with your issues that would be the last thing you would think about . The doctors can take care of it and I will be here while we both heal.” He noticed a small bump on her forehead and kissed it gently.  
“ What happened to your head sweetheart?”  
“ When I felt sick at the office I got really lightheaded and before someone caught me my head bumped the corner of the table in our briefing room, . I had just finished a cold cad elf Rossi’s that was getting fresh eyes.”  
“ Scared everybody I guess.”  
“ They just want you to feel better. “ he held her hand for a moment before he placed Cables package on he side of her bed. “ That’s from Cable .”  
Penelope opened it and smiled. “ My favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Leonardo.” “ Remind me to thank her.”  
Then a nurse and a doctor came in, “ All right Penelope it’s time to take you down the hall.” Jason kissed her softly.  
“ The procedure should take about three hours. You’re welcome to wait here sir or out in the hall.”  
Penelope said “ He’s my boyfriend Jason. “  
The nurse nodded. “ All right.” She touched Jason’s arm. “ We’ll take very good care of your girl.” Then the bed that Penelope was in was wheeled down the hall in the direction of the OB and gyn operating room .  
Jason went out to sit down and wait with the team after cracking open a can of Dr. Pepper.


End file.
